


Живые: начало пути

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Heretics of Dune, Honored Matres, Horror, Planetary Romance, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Где начинался путь Досточтимых Матрон?
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини M-E





	Живые: начало пути

**Author's Note:**

> Технология, наряду с другими областями человеческой деятельности, отличается склонностью инвесторов избегать какого бы то ни было риска. При малейшей возможности исключается всякая неопределенность. Инвестиции капитала следуют этому правилу, поскольку люди вообще предпочитают предсказуемость. Лишь немногие понимают, насколько разрушительной она может стать, ограничивая вариабельность и делая население исключительно уязвимым по отношению к капризам вселенной, которая очень часто неудачно бросает кости.
> 
> Оценка планеты Икс, Архив Бене Гессерит

Взгляд, полный затаенный надежды, подтвердил, что очередной чан готов к отправке в Пристань: ещё одна будет жить. Ни ликования, ни радости  победы  не показалось на лице Авы-Йохсы, старшей медицинской сестры их Станции. Только усталость и мрачная готовность идти до конца, до падения последнего бастиона Тлейлаксу. Обе облаченные в зеленые балахоны спутницы, наблюдавшие за обходом, с облегчением вздохнули. 

Ещё одна.

Повинуясь жесту Авы-Йохсы, светильник переместился к самому нижнему краю силового поля, завис над металлическим ложем. Жестяные края приподнимались на четыре дюйма с каждой стороны, надёжные фиксаторы опутывали распростёртое тело, и только сумасшедший — или Провидица — могли предположить, что  это когда-нибудь вновь станет человеком .

Будет  жить .

Вторая — младшая — медицинская сестра, приблизившись, подставила под изголовье широкую стеклянную ёмкость: вслед за освобождением чана от пут проводов, трубок с жидкостями и кислородом, датчиков требовалось избавить её от ужасающего вида наголовника с  жидкими нейропарализаторами . Мягкие ткани лица, увы, утрачены навсегда: вместе с  препаратом остатки щёк, бровей и век выплеснутся под ноги сёстрам.

Но всё это было поправимо. 

Не так уж много времени прошло с тех пор, как Тлейлакс-VI была  освобождена . Те из сестёр, что вели своё начало от Говорящих Рыб, и вовсе были довольны: они собрали воду павшего врага и радовались, празднуя — пусть она и из другого источника. Но так или иначе Создателю угодно было  очистить  скверну  извращённого тлейлаксианской мерзостью мира: вода была Искуплением. Сотни Станций — бывших Фабрик — только на  этой  планете. В  ближнем  секторе таких планет шесть или семь, и тяжелые хайлайнеры Странниц приземлились почти на всех из них, принеся с собой избавление.

Тела павших в бою Бене Тлейлаксу и их страдания никого из Странниц не интересовали.  Победа  далась нелёгкой ценой, и ещё страшнее потерь было то, что  Странницы  увидели среди трофеев: бесконечные ряды аксолотль-чанов, сотни фабрик по производству гхол; и, не разбирая живых и мертвых врагов, изящные гессеритки орудовали крис-ножами рядом с рыбословшами-фременками, добывая воду павших. 

Теперь же, многократно прошедшая фильтрацию, она возвращала к жизни тех, кто унесёт в Рассеяние страшные раны и воспоминания, как оружие за спинами. Странницы не делились теперь на ранги и классы, Пророчество, в которое они веровали,  было  одно на всех.

И в Пророчестве  говорилось , что воинство, которому предстоит сокрушить Империю, пополнится Воскресшими — Досточтимыми Матронами. 

Обход продолжался. Бывшая длинная зала Фабрики гхол использовалась для возвращения к жизни их новых союзниц. Ава-Йохса тяжело опустилась на колени перед следующей. У  Говорящих Рыб , несмотря на многолетние скитания, так и не исчезли древние суеверия, и обе сестры- рыбословши за её спиной благоговейно наблюдали за колдовством над узлами трубок и приборами. Так медленно, но неуклонно шёл процесс очищения тел от мерзости.

Тлейлаксианки были такой же легендой в Галактике, как и «Амполирос»: никто не видел лично, только кривотолки. После проекта «Амаль» ползли и вовсе дикие слухи: о гигантских фабриках, где человеческая плоть, лишённая всяких признаков сознания, производит копии людей. И всякий, хоть отдалённо знакомый с Экуменической Библией и Учением, кривился в отвращении, предпочитая верить в то, что все разговоры — просто досужий вымысел.

Но это длинное, со свисающими с потолка трубками питания, адскими приборами ещё иксианского производства, вовсе не было вымыслом. И Хаи не была ни вымыслом, ни демоном — вот она, настоящая гордость Авы-Йохсы и ещё четверых сестёр-медиков их маленькой Станции. Первая из Воскресших. Имени у неё, строго говоря, тоже не было: крёстной матерью стала какая-то из рыбословш, бросившая мимоходом, что чан после восстановления лица напоминает её давно оставленную на Арракисе родственницу.

Чужие руки и ноги, выращенные в таких же чанах, повиновались с трудом — но она училась ходить; рёбра, возвращённые в восстановленную грудную клетку, болели так, что смерть казалась лёгким избавлением. Но Хаи жила, осваивала науку открывать глаза, говорить, понимать. Как в давно забытом детстве.

Её обучали быть человеком, а не машиной для производства гхол — и учительницам это тоже было внове. Ава-Йохса была сдержанна в оценках и не строила планов: день за днем тела-чаны погибали сотнями. Но тем страшнее и смертоноснее будет их Сила, выросшая в Рассеянии.

Рано или поздно выживших будет больше, они научатся быть людьми. О, они научатся быть непреклонными в мести, и легенды об их жестокости на сотни световых лет опередят их возвращение из туманностей.

Иксианские машины, ещё одно извращение сути Бытия, нарушали тишину длинного покоя мерным писком. Их создали нарочно, нарочно для таких фабрик, напомнила себе Ава-Йохса, примеривая, на сколько можно поправить корректирующий корсет на чане, который должен вернуться к человеческому облику. Здесь придётся потрудиться: гладкое, блестящее нутро, виднеющееся в просвете развороченных наружу рёбер, с подведёнными распределителями искусственных увлажнителей; розоватые оболочки, выстилающие раздутый чан изнутри, и над разрезом, раскрывающим мерцающим светильникам брюшную полость чана, жалко и лишне синеющие кровеносными сосудами почти плоские груди. Рук и ног нет: кровоснабжение должно было обеспечивать только самое главное. Голова, полностью погруженная в нейропарализирующий раствор, вскорости лишалась характерных  черт  лица, сохраняя лишь  грубый набросок на  человеческом черепе.

Суеверные правдовидицы из необученных преподобных матерей, помогавшие Аве-Йохсе, говорили, что они все: и она, и рыбословши, и сёстры-медики — инструмент в руках Создателя. Только тяжёлая, как глыба песчаника, усталость ложилась на плечи с каждым днём: инструменты тоже изнашивались.

Тлейлаксианок никто не видел — это верно. Но это не значило, что их не существовало. Они исчезали, как только достигали определенного возраста и могли использоваться Бене Тлейлаксу — и только избранные знали, как именно. Мерзость порождала только мерзость. Кто знает, не проклятие ли иксианского дома нанесло роковой удар по Империи Эльруда и Шаддама? Поговаривали, что даже не слишком щепетильный граф Фенринг некогда ощутил дурноту, познакомившись с тлейлаксианскими технологиями; впрочем, это быстро прошло, стоило только падишах-императору назначить его министром Пряности.

Невысокая Преподобная мать, закутанная по самые глаза в тёмно-зелёное покрывало, осторожно поила чан, предназначенный к переводу в соседнее помещение — для выздоравливающих. Вытертая переносица, глаза Ибада — она точно была из рыбословш, выносливых и немногословных, отличная помощница в самом страшном их аду, воняющем кровью, прелой плотью, антисептиками и искусственной Пряностью. Скоро нужно будет освободить часть зала.

— Пусть поторопятся, сестра, — здесь нужны будут еще места.

Кивнув, бывшая рыбословша-фременка осторожно поправила на ближайшем чане кислородные распределители, затем тихо и внятно произнесла заклинание на древнем языке странников-дзенсунни: предрассудки помогали отторгнутым родными планетами держаться предназначения. 

Ава-Йохса, не будучи правдовидицей, могла осознавать только часть Предопределенного: Хаи, этот чан, выживший фременскими молитвами; ещё десятки таких же, изуродованных шрамами, с заново созданными лицами, ступают в воды избавления, воды, забранные у павших.

Было ли это видение иллюзией или частью общего на всех Пророчества? 

Светильники, плавающие под потолком, начали медленно тускнеть.

День их битвы ещё не наступил. 


End file.
